


'yang jennie kim na 'yan

by deuxes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Tagalog, as in very minimal angst, kasi putaena need ng jensoo ng fluff ang masokista't sadista natin dito guys, mejo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxes/pseuds/deuxes
Summary: at ang kim jisoo na ang rupok rupok pagdating sakanya
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	'yang jennie kim na 'yan

**Author's Note:**

> dahil deserve talaga ng jensoo ng fluff guys utang na loob masakit na nga reality pati ba naman fiction hahaha sabay iyak

Dalawang araw nalang bago ang Noche Buena sa bahay nila sa Tagaytay. Pucha.

Matagal-tagal na ring dini-dread ni Jisoo ‘to.

Hindi naman sa hindi mahal ni Jisoo ang pamilya niya - wala naman ganun.

Ang kanya lang, alam na kasi niya yung mangyayari eh. Yung mga tanong at sabi-sabi na maririnig niya hindi lang galing sa mama’t papa niya kundi pati na rin sa mga tito’t tita na wala naman talagang naiambag sa buhay niya.

Lalo pa’t ayun nga - kakahiwalay rin lang nila ni Jennie. 

Lechugas na ‘yan. Di man lang pinaabot ng pasko ng kumag na yun yung relasyon nila if anything para may mukha pang maiharap si Jisoo sa pamilya niya, lalong lalo na’t last year pinakilala niya na sa buong angkan si Jennie bilang long-term girlfriend niya. Worse, ang kapal pa ng mukha niyang sabihin nun na baka sa susunod na pasko, hindi lang niya iuuwi as girlfriend kundi baka iba na.

Naiimagine na niya yung mga bubungad sakanyang salita.

“O, asan na si Jennie?,” “Nako, single yung anak ng kaibigan ko, gusto mo pakilala kita?,” at ang pinakatumal sa lahat, “Sabi ko na nga ba kasi, dapat lalaki kasi pinapatos mo eh.” 

Shuta. Wish niya talaga lamunin siya ng lupa gaya ng paglamon niya sa mga salitang binitawan niya nung huling pasko.

Napa-singhap nalang ng malalim si Jisoo habang binabalibag ang mga damit na ineempake sa bagaheng dadalhin niya sa drive bukas papuntang Tagaytay. 

Ramdam na niya. Na sa lahat ng paskong naranasan niya simula nang mabuhay sya dito sa mundong ‘to, etong ika-bente syete nya na yata ang pinaka-nakakabwisit, pinaka-hindi enjoyable, at di man niya tuusang maamin, pinaka-malungkot.

Putanginang Jennie Kim ‘yan.

Kumportable na sa ilalim ng kumot na naka-idlip si Jisoo nang biglang tuloy tuloy na rumaragasa ang pagtunog ng cellphone niya. Walang tigil ang pagdating ng notification chime na di niya ma-ignore dahil taena, ang ingay.

Pagangat niya ng phone para tingnan kung sino bang hinayupak ang nambibwisit at 2:30 ng madaling araw, halos tumigil ang pagdaloy ng dugo sa katawan niya.

 **WAG ITEXT GAGO**  
_23 New Text Messages_

Seryoso ba ‘to? After 2 months na walang paramdam at all after hiniwalayan niya si Jisoo sa isang Starbucks bitbit ang dahilan na, “I don’t know who I am without you anymore. Kailangan ko munang hanapin ang sarili ko at kailangan gawin ko yun ng wala ka sa tabi ko.” - ganito niya talaga ginalaw ang baso?

Akmang ilalagay na sana ni Jisoo sa ‘Do Not Disturb’ setting ang telepono niya pero tila ba sinaniban siya ng multo ng karupokan - o di kaya lumabas lang ang tunay na pagkamarupokpok niyang pinakatinatago tago niya sa ilalim ng budhi niya.

Either way, binuksan niya yung mga message (na pagkarami-rami nga naman) ng ex niya.

__

-B

-B ab

-Babu imis yuo

-Ssoo mchu

-Dii k na kya tlo nako

-Dod u read ttaht jisso

-Pnalo k na

-Diibaa sbi m

-Mo

-Pwde ko nman hanappi n angg srilli ko kasama k

-I relize nw b aby 

-Tama k

-In factt,

-Wlang ako kuung walaang ikkaw

-Ppleas umwi k na

-O ako uuwii

-Bsta tyo na uliii

-PLSEEEE

-I loev u

-Kove

-Love u

-Jissooo kim mhal kita

-Ak si jeniie km na maahal na mahl si jisookm

Nanghina si Jisoo sa mga nabasa niya, sobra na halos wala ng grip yung hawak niya sa phone niya. Hindi lang dahil isa siyang marupokpok na hindi pa nakakapagmove-on (Eh hello 2 months palang din naman, diba may 3 month rule nga kase sabi ni Popoy? Valid siya.) kundi dahil nabasa niya ang mga salitang matagal na niya rin hinihintay na manggaling kay Jennie. Napakasinungaling niya kung sasabihin niyang di na siya umaasa, e pucha, limang taon mahigit din niyang araw araw minahal yun (at tuloy pang minamahal ngayon kung honest siya). Wala pa dun yung unang taong nagkakilala sila at ubod ng torpe si Jisoo, at yung isa pang taon niligawan niya si Jennie na siya namang pakipot na tinubuan ng tao.

Nabalot din siya ng kaba, eh paano ba naman na sa buong panahon na nakilala niya si Jennie, alam niyang napakalightweight nung dalaga at never siyang naglasing ng wala si Jisoo sa tabi niya. Labag man sa kalooban niya (‘di naman talaga pakipot lang siya) tinawagan niya agad si Jennie.

Nakaupo na siya sa dulo ng kama niya habang hinintay na sagutin ni Jennie ang telepono. Sa bawat ring na dumadaan, lumalala ang takot ni Jisoo na baka kung napaano na ang dalaga lalo pa’t obvious na obvious naman sa mga text niya na lasing na lasing na siya. 

Patuloy lang na nagaantay si Jisoo ng sagot habang niyuyugyug ang tuhod at paa na parang bibilis din ang pagsagot ng telepono pag binilisan niya ang pagtapik sa sahig, nang biglang pumasok ang linya.

“Jen?” Panimula niya.

“CHUUU,”

“Jen, asan ka?”

“Chu ano ka ba asa puso mo ‘to naman parang gago!” Sambit ni Jennie na parang tawang-tawa pa sa sinabi niya. 

“Jen yung seryoso nga? Susunduin kita lasing na lasing ka na,” sabay irap naman na sagot ni Jisoo.

“Aw susunduin mo ko? Schweet naman ng baby eh paano ba yan I’m outside our apartment na?”

Napasigaw si Jisoo. “HA???” Dali-dali niyang sinuot ang tsinelas at tumakbo pababa ng hagdan at true enough ay nakikita niya sa kabilang side ng glass door ng lobby ay ang bungisngis na tawa ni Jennie.

Pagbukas ni Jisoo ng pintuan ay muntikan na syang masubsob sa lakas ng pag-akap ni Jennie sakanya, na ang sangsang na amoy ng wine ay tila ba tumambay sa ilong ni Jisoo na parang nakakaramdam sya ng second-hand drunkenness sa tapang nito.

Hinayaan lang ni Jisoo na palibutan sya ng bisig ni Jennie ngunit di siya umaakap pabalik.

“Nagdrive ka ba papunta dito? Ikaw talaga J-“

“Of course not, baby, anong akala mo sakin? Grab!” Sagot ni Jennie habang lumayo ng kaunti sa leeg ni Jisoo para tingnan siya sa mukha, at para rin ituro ang paligid na para bang sinasabi, “Oh diba wala yung kotse ko”. Akala ni Jisoo na makakahinga na siya at ang kanyang kinikilig na tumbong ng bigla na lang palibutan ang dalawang pisngi nya ng mga kamay ni Jennie at sinimulan siya nitong paulanan ng halik, mula sa noo, mata, pisngi, hanggang sa dumeretso ito sa kanyang labi.

Hindi na napigilan ni Jisoo ang sarili at bumigay na, at sa paghalik nila ay wala siyang ibang maisip kundi kung gaano ka tama ang feeling na nararamdaman niya. Na sa bawat pagikot ng ulo nilang dalawa para ipagpatuloy ang halik, sabay na parang tumigil ang pagikot ng mundo niya na para bang nabalewala lahat ng sakit at pagdududa na naranasan niya sa mga panahong nagkahiwalay sila.

Sa pagkalunod ng labi niya sa sariling labi ni Jennie ay sabay na pagkalunod ng mga kamay niya sa ibaba ng katawan ni Jennie, na para bang hinihila niya lalo papalapit at tila’y hindi niya kakayanin kung dumistansiya ito. Ganun din si Jennie na nagwawala ang mga daliri sa buhok ni Jisoo, kating-kating maranasan uli ang isang beses na niyang naiwan at akala’y di na muli pang mababalikan. Para ring nahimasmasan si Jennie na para bang shinock ng labi ni Jisoo patanggal sa sistema niya ang isa’t kalahating bote ng wine na nalagok niya.

Matapos ang ilang (matagal, sobra, grabe namiss talaga nila ang isa’t isa) sandali, kinailangan nilang ipaghiwalay ang mga mukha ng saglit para mahabol ang kanilang hininga. Pero ni isa sakanila ay walang urong ang mga kamay, ang kay Jisoo nasa ilalim na likod ni Jennie habang ang kay Jennie naman ay naka pulupot sa leeg ni Jisoo.

Pinagdikit ni Jennie ang kanilang mga noo at sa pagbuka ng mga mata ni Jisoo ay nakita niyang lumuluha ito.

“O bakit ka umiiyak? Sising-sisi ka naman agad nakakasakit ka ah,” pagbibiro ni Jisoo habang pinupunasan ang mga mata ni Jennie.

“Uy Chu hindi,” natatawang sagot naman ni Jennie. Di niya mapigilang mapangiti dahil despite the pain na alam niyang naibigay niya kay Jisoo, di parin ito nagababago at kaya parin siyang patawanin sa isang bagsakang linyahan. “I’m just very happy… and very sorry din.”

Tumango lang si Jisoo habang patuloy na pinupunasan ang luha ni Jennie at hinahaplos ang kanyang pisngi, senyales na ipagpatuloy niya ang gustong sabihin.

“Sorry… na nagising kita ngayong gabi kahit alam kong you’re going to drive to Tagaytay tomorrow,”

“Ha? Paano mo nalaman ‘yan? Stalker ka noh?” Pagtataka ni Jisoo. 

Akmang tinadyakan naman sya ng mahina ni Jennie sa balikat, “Hindi, baliw. Tinext ako ni tita kanina kung anong oras daw tayo pupunta bukas kasi di ka daw sumasagot. ‘Di niya pala alam na… ano…”

“Oo,” pahiyang pagsagot ni Jisoo habang nagkakamot ng batok. “‘Di ko pa nasasabi kila mama. Di naman sa nagbabakasakali ako pero,” Wala. Walang-wala ang rupok talaga ni Jisoo pag si Jennie ang kaharap niya, wala ng hiya-hiya. “Parang ganun na nga.”

Napalaki ang ngiti ni Jennie at sabay hinalikan uli si Jisoo ng mabilis sa labi pagkarinig nito.

“Pero I think, yung text ni tita - that was the last push that I needed to come back to you, Chu.” Pagamin ni Jennie. “Na naisip ko kanina, not only are we so intertwined pero I need you that much in my life din na even if I had to kneel, crawl, or beg, gagawin ko yun just for you to take me back.”

Patuloy parin ang pagdaloy ng luha galing sa mga mata ni Jennie na sinasalo rin naman agad agad ng mga daliri ni Jisoo.

“Jen, ikaw ‘yan. At ako ‘to. Tingin mo ba talaga kailangan mo yung gawin para lang makabalik ka sa napakaganda at napakabangong bisig ko? Eh sa unang unang beses nga na ginalaw mo ang baso sa dalawang buwan na yun, eto na ko, sa kabuoan kong marupok na nasa harapan mo.” Tina-try ni Jisoo magseryoso sa pag-confess niya sa dinaramdam niya para naman matapatan yung sincerity ni Jennie, pero pagdating kay Jennie, napakakumportable at napakadali talaga para sakanya. Tamang tama yung feeling na para bang di niya kailangan magpanggap dahil alam niyang maiintidihan at mararamdaman ni Jennie yung sincerity niya, kahit maypagkahalong gaguhan niya man ito ipinapalabas. Siguro dala narin ng sobrang pagkasaya niya yung paglabas ng mga banatan niya.

“I know Jisoo, I know. But still, diba? I hurt you out of my own selfishness and-“

“Jen, hindi yun selfish. Di ko man naintindihan nung una and yes, I was hurt, pero hindi naman maging selfish na gustuhin mong hanapin ang sarili mo kung nawawala ka diba? I was of course upset na you couldn’t do it with me, na you chose to do it without me. Pero I understand. At yes bitter man ako, kasi syempre masakit eh, pero I understood. Eventually. Which is why I refused to move on din siguro, because I know we ended not for a lack of love, so kung nahanap mo na yung sarili mo gusto ko sanang nandito parin ako para sa’yo.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Jisoo sa kanyang napagtanto. Di naman bet ni Jisoo ang pagkamartyr, pero para kay Jennie? Di naman ata sya binigyan ng choice ng universe.

Nagtutubig ang mata ni Jennie, na walang ibang naco-convey na emosyon habang tinitingnan si Jisoo kundi pagmamahal at pasasalamat sa buo at walang inaasahang kapalit na pag-unawa sakanya, kahit pa alam niyang hindi naging madali kay Jisoo ang desisyong nagawa niya noon.

“Thank you, Jisoo, for understanding me kahit nga di ko na ‘rin maintindihan sarili ko at that time. It was a mixture of pagkawala ni Dad and so many other factors in my career I don’t know why I decided the change that I needed was in my relationship with you when that was what anchored me through everything.” Pagamin ni Jennie, na medyo nanginginig parin ang boses pero halata ang galak sa mata at ekspresyon ng mukha. “Still, you deserve to hear it from me. How much I regretted it. How much I wanted to run back to you pero I thought I had to stand by my decision to save face. I realize now na walang kwenta yung pride ko na di naman ako yinayakap sa gabi, hinahalikan sa umaga, at lalong lalo nang hindi naman ako natutulungan pag may pinagdadaanan ako. I’m so so very sorry, love.” Yumakap lalo ng mahigpit si Jennie kay Jisoo at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg nito.

Hinihimas naman ni Jisoo ang likod at hinalikan ang buhok nito, na para bang sinasabing “okay lang, naiintindihan kita.”

“Oh dahil ramdam kong kating-kati kang bumawi sakin, I know how you can make it up to me, baby.” Sambit ni Jisoo, na ngayon ay humahalik na sa balikat ni Jennie.

Napaurong naman si Jennie para titigan ng seryoso sa mata si Jisoo, halatang halata ang determinsayon sa mukha ng dalaga. “How? I’ll seriously do anything, Jisoo.”

“Come with me to Tagaytay tomorrow?”

“Done,” nakangiting sagot ni Jennie, sabay hawak uli sa mga pisngi ni Jisoo at tuluyan nang humalik sa labing kanina pa niya pinangungulilahan. Partida segundo lang siyang nalayo dito, her body has its own visceral reactions - parang sinasabing kailangan niyang bumawi para dun sa dalawang buwang hindi niya naramdaman ‘to.

Nang magkahiwalay uli ang mga labi ng dalawa, napayakap ng mahigpit si Jisoo kay Jennie at itinuon ang mukha sa tulay kung saan nagtatagpo ang leeg at balikat ni Jennie.

“Alam mo bang savior talaga kita.” Bulong ni Jisoo dito.

“What? Babe eh ikaw nga ‘tong nagsave sakin eh.”

“Walang drama baby, pero sinave mo talaga, yung laway ko—sa pagexplain kung bakit single na naman uli ako kay Mama, Papa at sa lahat ng ususero’t ususera kong tito at tita.”

“Sira!” Mahinang tinulak ni Jennie ang muli niya nang girlfriend, pero binaba at inabot na ang kanang kamay para hilain na si Jisoo papasok sa apartment. “Hali ka na nga, malamig na, pasok na tayo. Maaga pa tayo bukas.”

Walang palag at may malaking ngiting nakabalandra sa mukha ni Jisoo habang sinusundan si Jennie papasok. Tiningnan niya ang mahigpit na magkahawak nilang kamay.

At naramdaman na uli niya. Na sa ika-bente syeteng pasko niya, na hindi pa nga nasisimulan eh ngayon palang e buong-buo na, magiging ibang-iba ito sa ika bente otsong pasko niya. Dahil sa ika-bente otsong pasko niya, sinisigurado niya na ang singsing na ipinagawa niya nung nag-Italy sila at ngayo’y nakasuksok lang sa aparador niya, ay makikita na sa pang-apat na daliri ng minamahal niya.

Oo, ‘yang nakalingon sakanya at nakatawang Jennie Kim na ‘yan.


End file.
